Computing devices, such as tablet computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile telephones and the like, are configured to output audio from a wide variety of audio sources including, for example, media players and music store applications. For example, computing devices may regularly be utilized to view web pages or other content accessed over the internet. This content may include video clips or other audio files embedded therewithin.
The video clip or other audio file may be embedded at various locations within the content that is viewed via the computing device. For example, the representation of the video clip or other audio file may be centrally positioned within the content, along the left-hand border of the content, along the right-hand border of the content, or elsewhere therein. By selecting the video clip or other audio file, the video clip or other audio file may be played with the audio signals generated thereby being output via the speakers of the computing device. Computing devices also generally permit a wide variety of other types of audio files to be played so as to generate audio signals that are output via the speakers of the computing device.
By permitting video clips and other types of audio sources to be included with content that is presented upon the display of a computing device, the experience of the user is enhanced and the utility of the computing device, including the functions performed by the computing device, is improved. Indeed, users not only can review content that is visually presented, such as text, images or the like, but can also listen to audio output that may be related to the visual content so as to enhance the user experience.